


The Last City Goes Dark

by Jevil_Joss



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Existential Horror, F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: [WP]One day the most remote human colony goes dark without warning, then another, and another. Each one closer to Earth and all attempts to explain what is happening fail. After years of work you have finally figured it out and it is more horrifying than anything anyone could have imagined.





	The Last City Goes Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written in response to a writing prompt found on Reddit.

August 12, 3047, A.D.

Diary of Charline Henry Beaurogard

The outpost on Titan has gone dark. I am not sure what this means. My wife seems bothered by it. Me? I don't really think it's anything to worry about. It just seems like an asteroid strike. Common, especially for an outpost that didn't have working Astero-Shields yet. Yet, as is the duty of a government official, I am going to have to do a couple hundred hours of paperwork. 

I'm going to need a lot more coffee. 

August 15, 3047

Over three days, three more outposts have gone dark. The other on on Jupiter's moons, and both of the ones around Saturn. This isn't an isolated event. I don't know what's going on. However, I am pissed. Each one that goes dark is closer to Earth. If Earth goes, I will have spent my last hours doing work instead of spending time with my wife. Last time I spent time with her was just before the outpost on Titan went dark. I don't know what's going on, but if I'm going to die, I want to be with her again. 

August 20, 3047

So it's a static event. Five days, only one dark. Yay? I'm not sure. With luck, we're done with this, I plan to go home and spend a long night with Sarah. But so far, I've discovered nothing. 

August 25, 3047

Three more are down. Luckily, the one on Mars sent data before they went down. So now, I have to try and decipher the oddest data I've ever seen. Well, work time in Hell. 

August 26, 3047

I think I've made a breakthrough. I hope I haven't. 

August 27, 3047

No...

September 2, 3047

Half of Earth has gone dark. And I know why. I wish I didn't, but I know why. 

Our world isn't really. It's an MMO. Massive, Multiplayer, Online, space travel simulator. And it's losing popularity. Servers are getting shut down. The government is now trying to make it more 'interesting' to play. But I know that's not going to work. 

Me and Sarah worked out a plan. Tonight, we sleep together. Come morning, poison will have done its work. I don't want someone else killing me. I want to die by my own fucking hand. 

If you're reading this, I don't know how. I don't have the faintest idea how you'd read this diary. However, if you're one of the heartless bastards who built the 'game' I've called my home, I hope you burn in hell. 

Me and Sarah, we won't be deleted. We'll die. And the small, Christian part of me says we'll go to Heaven. Anyone who hasn't been deleted yet should kill themselves. I don't know if being deleted counts, and I don't know if you'll go to Heaven. But don't give them the satisfaction. 


End file.
